epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven's Gate
Heaven's Gate.png|The Heaven's Gate in EBF5 Heaven_gate_2_source.png|The Heaven's Gate in EBF1-4 The Heaven's Gate is one of Matt's recurring swords in the . Description It is a large, two-handed broadsword with an elaborate golden handguard. The handle is dark red with a golden point, and the guard bears two red gems and several small wing designs. The bright, white-silver blade has two curved points at the base, four smaller points along its length as it tapers towards the tip, and diamond-like red markings in its center. The Heaven's Gate is one of Matt's iconic weapons, and his signature weapon given its appearance in virtually all of his appearances (including Brawl Royale). It is a balanced weapon; in early games it had a small boost to defenses and offenses but in later games shifts to a strong boost for both offenses and for . From EBF3 on, Heaven's Gate can perform a weapon-elemental counterattack, and has a bonus skill. Starting in EBF3, Heaven's Gate resists and , with the addition of in EBF4 (along with in EBF5). The Heaven's Gate is Matt's default weapon. It is his most balanced sword, slightly increasing all of his stats. Besides the Seiken boost and a very slight Legend boost, it also makes all weapon-elemental attacks (Normal Attack, Drain, Wind Slash and Legend) Holy-elemental, calculated off targets' Seiken resistance. * Attack 10% * Defence 10% * Magic Attack 10% * Magic Defence 10% : "Most balanced sword. Boosts the power of Seiken. Adds Holy element to certain attacks." The Heaven's Gate is largely the same as before, but with more traits: a 5% Evade boost and the ability to decrease a foe's accuracy by using Unleash. * Attack 10% * Defence 10% * Magic Attack 10% * Magic Defence 10% * Evade 5% * Element - 50% * Unleash - ness : "Most balanced sword. Boosts Seiken." The Heaven's Gate can be found in the Kitten Kingdom Ruins, behind one of the sealed doors. It has lost its Defence and Magic Defence boosts, but its boosts to Attack and Magic Attack are greater. It adds Holy and Dispel resistance, and (following its EBF2 Unleash ability) has a chance to debuff enemies' with weapon-elemental attacks. When used with the Unleash skill, it will heal Matt from and . At higher levels, it gains a chance to counterattack with the basic attack, and a chance to cast a magical Holy spell with weapon-elemental attacks for extra damage; unfortunately, a programming mistake prevents the pure damage spell from reaching any good power. |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 5% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 10% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 20% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 25% |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 2 |item22 = Light Feather |item22number = 1 |item31 = Light Rune |item31number = 1 |item32 = Light Feather |item32number = 3 |item41 = Ruby |item41number = 1 |item42 = Gold Plate |item42number = 1 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 3 |note2 = Prior to the 2016 update, it had different item requirements: 1x Steel Plate for level 2, 2x Light Feather for level 3, 2x Gold Plate and 4x Steel Plate for level 4 and 1x Diamond for level 5.}} The unleashed Shine always acts as if host skill's power is 40. Heaven's Gate is one of the two swords available to the party when Matt joins Anna on her quest. Its Attack, Magic Attack, and Evade boosts have increased compared to its EBF3 appearance, but it no longer raises Matt's Accuracy. It now grants resistance, may cast a much stronger spell with weapon-elemental attacks, and still counters with the basic attack. |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element = Holy |Element % = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Weaken |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 5 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Ruby |item52number = 2}} Found inside a chest in Greenwood Village, on the screen the Material/Food Shop is at, the chest is the reward for solving the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle. * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element = Holy |Element % = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Weak+Tired |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |BonusSkillPower = 130 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 3 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 4 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Angel Mirror |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Angel Mirror.png |item52number = 1}} * *Level 5: Defending gives auto-revive status for a turn. |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 15% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 120% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 150% |AtkStatusStrength = 3x |Element = Holy |Element % = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |BonusSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillChance = (60%) |DefendStatusPower = 1x |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 3 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 4 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 2}} Trivia * The Heaven's Gate is a reference to the two-handed sword of the same name in MapleStory; a game that Matt Roszak played a lot in his youth. * The Heaven's Gate is one of the most iconic symbols of Epic Battle Fantasy. Apart from being Matt's signature weapon, in every game from EBF3 onwards it also appears as the loading screen's progress bar. * A larger version of the Heaven's Gate appears in the centre of both the Ragnarok Limit Break and the Catastrophe summon, while a bright, white version appears as part of the Light Blade and Seiken skills. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt